


87: Sex toys/plugs

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Weiss likes to be in charge, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Basically what the title says.Weiss and Velvet get a little dirty while CFY are in class.Alternate title: I wanna do bad things to you.





	87: Sex toys/plugs

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in an hour, and idk how I feel about it but oh well!

Velvet shifted awkwardly on her bed, ears twitching as she waited and waited for Weiss to return. It had been at least five, maybe ten minutes since the Heiress had left and Velvet was getting impatient. The two didn't have much time before Velvet's team would return back from classes, and if Weiss took any longer they would risk getting caught in the act. The mere thought of getting caught brought a deep blush the faunus' cheeks, a slight whimper escaping from her throat. Then it happened. The door swung open, and in walked Weiss with a bag full of goodies on her back. It took all of Velvet's willpower to not tackle her to the floor and fuck her there and then.

"My apologies for the wait, it was harder than expected to get this stuff out of the dorm." Weiss said with a soft sigh as she locked the door behind her and made her way over to Velvet.

"I-It's okay, Weiss. Really, it is...B-But we might not have as much time as we had planned..."

"That's fine," Weiss said as she dumped the bag on the bed, "We won't need long. Take off your clothes."

Velvet slowly nodded and started to strip of her uniform, watching closely as Weiss did the same. She had kept it on in case any of her teammates did return early. 

"How long would you say we have?" Weiss asked, folding up her uniform and putting it to the side. 

"Um...Half an hour, maximum..." Velvet couldn't help but stare at Weiss' naked figure, her eyes dragging themselves across her body as a blush spread across her cheeks. 

"That's not long...But it'll have to do." Weiss noticed Velvet's stares, and gave her a smirk. "See something you like~?"

"A-Ah um...Yes, Yes I-I do..." Velvet swallowed hard, pulling her eyes away from Weiss' body to look her straight in the eyes. "Can we, um, p-please get started..?"

Weiss nodded, the smirk still on her face. "Of course we can." She opened the backpack up and reached in, pulling out a pale blue strap-on and holding it where Velvet could see. Velvet noticed that it had the Schnee logo on it, which didn't strike her as odd. It was just like Weiss to mark her possessions, and the faunus knew from first hand experience. Velvet's mind wandered back to their last session like this, and all the marks she had been left with, most of which hadn't left her body for days.

"Shall we?" Weiss asked, pulling Velvet out of her thoughts. With a nod from Velvet, Weiss got herself into the harness the strap-on had. "Lay down on your back with you legs spread apart, please."

Velvet nodded, and sat down on the bed. She then lied back, spreading her legs as wide as she could. She chewed on her bottom lip, ears twitching in anticipation as she watched Weiss finally get into the toy.

"There we go. Now, for the main event." The Heiress positioned herself between Velvet's legs, lining the toy up with the faunus' dripping entrance. "My, My...Someone's excited~"

The playful tone in Weiss' voice caused Velvet to blush brightly and look away in shame, "Y-Yes..."

"You just let me take care of this, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, Weiss moved forward so that the tip of the toy was just touching Velvet's clit. Weiss slowly started to moved the tip against it. Velvet's eyes widened slightly at the sudden stimulation and she struggled to contain her moans. Each time she moaned, Weiss seemed to speed up the movement. Velvet squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed a handful of sheet in each hand, gripping it tightly. 

"Do you want more~?" Weiss asked, her hands coming up to hold onto Velvet's thighs. The faunus nodded eagerly, and Weiss gave a grin. "Say please."

"P-Please..." She muttered, barely above a whisper.

"Louder, and throw in a little begging."

"P-Please...P-Please, Weiss! Give me m-more! I-I need it so bad!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Good girl." Without warning, Weiss moved the toy away from Velvet's clit and aimed it up with her entrance. Velvet opened her eyes just in time to see Weiss shove the toy right in. Her eyes went wide, and a loud moan emitted from her throat.

"W-WEISS~!" She moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tighter than she had before. 

Weiss started to quickly move the toy in and out of Velvet, showing little to no mercy towards her. With each thrust in, Velvet moaned loudly which was followed by a whimper as Weiss pulled out.

"F-Faster...Please..." Velvet was drooling at this point, her expression on of pure lust. Weiss obliged, going as fast as she could. Velvet groaned, her back arching slightly and her ears twitching like crazy as the Heiress pounded into her. "I-I'm so close..." 

Weiss gave a low hum in acknowledgement and kept going, keeping the pace at a steady rate. She didn't want Velvet to cum, not yet at least. However, given the circumstances, she couldn't keep her from doing so as long as she wanted too. Weiss shifted slight, and unknowingly hit a sweet spot with the strap-on.

Velvet froze up and gave a loud whimper as the spot was hit, her walls tensing up around the toy. Weiss raised an eyebrow, and slowly thrusted in to hit the same spot once more. This time, Velvet moaned Weiss' name loudly. With a slight chuckle, Weiss went back to roughly pounding into the faunus, diverting all her attention to keep hitting that spot over, and over again.

Velvet began to moan uncontrollably, her body shaking ever so slightly. "I-I'm gonna...I-I'm gonna cum!" She managed to get out between her moans, her back arching again.

"Cum for me~" Weiss' voice was dripping with lust as she started to go harder.

Velvet gave a loud moan before climaxing, screaming Weiss' name as she did so. Weiss slowed down her thrusting, riding the faunus out through her orgasm. Velvet's back went limp, as did all her other body parts, as she lied on the bed panting heavily. Her eyes had rolled back, and her tongue hung out her mouth.

With a satisfied smirk, Weiss pulled the toy out of Velvet. The Heiress got out of the harness and started to lick the toy clean, "Mmm~ Tasty..." She muttered.  
"T-That was...A-Amazing...Thank you, W-Weiss..."

"You're welcome." Weiss put the now clean toy back into her backpack and got up. "You should get yourself in a decent state, I expect your team will be back soon." She began to get dressed back into her uniform.  
Velvet sat up, nodding slowly as she did so. She had only managed to get her skirt on by the time Weiss was done. 

"I should go before anybody sees me but...Same time next week?"

"Yeah...S-Same time next week."

"Good," Weiss gave her a smile and leant over to give Velvet a gently kiss on the lips, "I'll be looking forward to it."

"As will I." Velvet smiled back, blushing at the kiss.

Weiss put the backpack on and made her way over to the door, unlocking it. She opened it, and turned to Velvet. "Well...Goodbye, I love you."

"I-I love you too!"

Weiss left after giving Velvet one last smile, shutting the door after her. Velvet couldn't wait to see what next week had in store for her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I really like Weiss/Velvet as a ship, and I want to explore their dynamic more!


End file.
